family_game_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 2
Intro Tonight, we're playing the games that you love to play with your family, in a whole new way! * Boggle (Bounce'n Boogie Boggle) * Bop It (Boptagon) * Yahtzee Bowling * Cranium * and Operation (Relay) The games are bigger, the stakes are larger, and moments are priceless, right now on Family Game Night! And Here's your host, Todd Newton! Families Angel "I'm Angel and this is my family. We do outdoors stuff, camping, hiking. I could probably survive the wild for years. I call my sister Kiku Because when I was a baby, I couldn't say her name and it just stuck. My dad likes to sneak up on up and scare us. My mom's also a jokester. We're gonna win Family Game Night because were awesome." Connor "My name's Connor. Our family is a bunch of dancing fools. My sister is smart, talented, good-looking, but let us not go over the top about it. The wackiest person in my family is my mom because she always tries to act younger. My dad has an awesome motorcycle, he always lends me rides on it. Come on were Number 1 were gonna win Family Game Night!" Tonight top's Monopoly Cash Card is worth... $10,000! Guess Who? * Guess Who? ...was born in 1994 in Canada? Brittany: Justin Beiber * ...started as a Youtube star? * ...debut CD had 7 songs in the Top 100? * ...loves to sing about his "Baby?" I Am Justin Beiber Connor picks the Soccer Ball and Angel picks the Dog. The family with the highest total dollar amount will win a Caribbean Vacation. Bounce 'n' Boogie Boggle Connor's Family goes first. The Board Is: Longest word: Darnedest Words Connor: And Angel: Trick Beth: Must Jodie: Mean Brittany: Track Jesse: Trade Mike: Meant Robert: Tear Connor: Yes Angel :Iye (Wrong tried to spell Eye) Beth: Need Jodie: Seed Brittany: Rack Jesse: Set Mike: Rain Robert: Red Connor: See Angel: Seed (Repeat) Beth: Read Jodie: Send Brittany: Net Jesse: Train (Time up) It was mostly back and forth, but due to Angel messing up on certain parts, such as using the same word or spelling it incorrectly. This gives the yellow team the lead and the game. Connor picks the Piggy Bank and wins a K1 Race-car experience. Bop It Boptagon Commands in order Round 1 Kick, Pull. Honk, Crash, Crash Angel misses a crash. (3-4) Round 2 Whack, Horn, Pull, Kick, Twist, Pull, Whack, Pull, Reverse, Whack, Whack, Honk, Shout, Honk, Twist Connor is late on a twist. (3-3) Round 3 Rotate, Kick, Pull, Shout, Shout, Whack, Kick, Pull, Reverse, Pull, Rotate, Pull, Whack, Shout Beth goes the wrong way on a Rotate It. (3-2) And Mike went the wrong way too! (3-1) Round 4 Shout, Bop, Pull, Kick, Kick, Bop, Shout, Reverse Whack, 3 Shouts, Whack, Whack, Kick, Shout Jesse Misses A Shout. Round 5 Kick, Twist, Kick, Twist, Kick, Kick, Whack, Twist, Whack, Twist, Kick, Twist, Rotate 3 Kicks, Bop, Shout, Bop, Shout, Kick, Shout, Rotate Shout, Pull, Crash, 5 Shouts, Pull, Pull, Crash, Pull, Shout, Shout, Rotate Twist, Pull, Twist, Pull, Twist, Honk, Twist, Honk, Twist, Pull Brittany Misses her twist by a hair as a 1/2 second later she activates her station! Red team wins Bop It! Angel picks the Horse and wins a foosball table. Yahtzee Bowling During the commercial, Connor's baby tooth popped out. Intro Is normal. Angel goes second. Round 1 Connor's Family Roll 1 1 2 3 5 6 Keeps everything but the 1 to get a 4 for the Large Straight. Roll 2 2 3 5 6 5 Abandons everything and keeps the two fives and goes for Yahtzee. Roll 3 5 5 5 4 4 Full House! Angel's Family Roll 1 4 4 4 3 1 go for 4 of a kind to win the frame/ Yahtzee! Roll 2 4 4 4 1 5 Same Situation Roll 3 4 4 4 6 3 Not enough. Connor's family wins the first round. Round 2 Angel's Family Roll 1 2 3 4 5 5 Small Straight, and almost at a Large Straight Keeps the Small and goes for the Large. 1 or 6 will get a large straight. Roll 2 1 2 3 4 5 Gets the large straight with the 1! Connor's Family Roll 1 2 3 5 5 6 Going for Yahtzee Roll 2 5 5 5 5 4 4 of a kind. they win the frame and the game! Connor picks the Plane. They win premium movies for a year package. Cranium This is the second and last of two times where all the pillers come into play. Cranium Clay the older girls go backstage. Data Head the dads must identify US presidents faces. Mike: Bill Clinton. Correct Robert: President Obama. Correct Mike: John F. Kenedy. Correct Mike: Ronald Regan. Correct Red 10, Yellow 30 Star Performer the younger kids will be controlling their dad's hands. * Jodie * Shaving * Putting on lipstick * Blowing My Nose * Flossing Teeth X * Beth * Smiling * Tying a bow tie * Playing a flute X Red 70, Yellow 70 Creative Cat Jesse: Lobster! Brittany: Vampire! Both Families get it. Red 130, Yellow 130 Word Worm Connecting Words Beth: Park! Correct Theme Park Ranger Beth: Report! Correct Book Report Card Beth: Cheese! Correct String Cheese Fries Beth: Class! Correct Math Class Clown Connor Wins Cranium! Connor picks the Car and wins A 32-inch flat screen TV! Operation Relay Angel's family goes first. 2:30 on the clock. Angel's Family Angel: Buzz (Phone Finger) Robert: Runny Nose (50 points) Jesse: Time on his hands (75 points) Jodie: Bird Brain (75 points) Angel: Burp Bubbles (25 points) Robert: Bad Plumbing (50 points) Jesse: Phone Finger (75 points, But gets the buzz due to falling off the thermometer) 275 points for Angel's family. Connor's Family Mike: Buzz (Ringing in the ears(aka the bell)) Brittany: Buzz (Bird Brain) Connor: Phone Finger (75) Beth: Buzz (Bird Brain) Mike: Bell! (100 points) Brittany: Time on his hands (75) Connor and Beth: Buzz (Bad Plumbing) Mike: Bad Plumbing (50 points by a hair!) 300 points for Connor's family! Connor picks the Money Bag and wins a trampoline from Jumpsport. Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Angel's Family has 2 cards. Connor's Family has 5 cards. Connor goes first. Connor's Family # $335 (Soccer Ball) # $475 (Piggy Bank) # $2,000 (Plane) # $250 (Car) # $860 (Money Bag) Total: $3,920 Angel's Family # $300 (Dog) # $740 (Horse) Total: $1,040 Connor's Family Wins The Trip to the Caribbean! Links Full Episode of S01E02 @ tubitv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1